Curse of Immortality
by iwishiwashinasboyfriend
Summary: The secret behind Hidan. Who is he really, whats he really like? Good question... find out now! Oneshot Leave reviews! M for language, and killing.


**AN: Hey this is a oneshot about Hidan. I hope you like it. It's just a peek into the mind of someone who is just crazy happy about writing about insanity. Mine. I know this is different than the "databooks" but hey its fanfiction.**

**The Curse of Immortality**

Hidan walked home as he whistled his favorite tune. His rich brown hair blowing in the summer breeze. He was a peace loving kind of guy. He never even killed bugs. Some people called him weak and laughed at him. He just laughed with them. After all, life is too short to not thoroughly enjoy. Arriving at his destination he silently snuck around the corner of the house. There he saw his target. Pulling out his weapon he snuck closer, and closer. Finally he was only a arms length away, then... HE ATTACKED!

Full body tackle! She never saw it coming. As they lay on the ground laughing he presented the flower he had walked for six hours to find. It was extremely rare. And she loved them. She was his fiancé. And they were to be married in a week. In the entire world there was nothing he loved more than her. Laughing she gently pushed him off her saying they had more preparations to complete before they could get married.

Sticking out his lower lip he pouted, saying that getting married was more important to her than spending time with her fiancé. Who was this guy she planned on getting married to, that was more important than him? She laughed and played along. "Oh he's this sweet guy, he brings me flowers from places that are nearly impossible to get to. He's always kind to everyone, he always helps people out who are in need. He never fights but always finds a peaceful solution, he loves everyone, but loves me more than anyone. And he's the most handsome guy I have ever met. Quite the catch if you ask me."

He snorted "As if such a guy could exist. Sounds like you have an imaginary friend. Well I can do something your imaginary friend can't. Observe if you will." placing his hand near his stomach on the ground, he lifted his body off the ground. Similar to a pushup, except his legs were not in contact with the ground anymore. Then he extended his arm all the way so his entire body was in the air, he rotated his body so his legs were in the air straight up. Then he took three small rocks with his free hand and began to juggle them, all the while doing this one handed handstand.

Hidan always helped anyone in need in the entire village, because of this he was incredibly strong. And his only flaw if you could say he had one, was that he liked to show off tricks to people. Slightly vain so it might possibly be called a flaw, but no one saw it as one.

She clapped and exclaim "My oh my. What a wonderful trick. Indeed you are much better that an imaginary friend, now I will go finish the wedding preparations, and I'll marry you instead." Feeling his work was complete he got back to his feet and helped her with the many things that were still needed to be done. Indeed he had the perfect life, he thought to himself.

Several days later it was the day of the wedding, and everything was already ready. Hidan chatted with her father about many things. Hidan was actually a vegetarian. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting animals for food. When he was a small child he nearly starved to death until his mother convinced him that vegetables were not hurt when he ate them, but actually felt great joy that they could give him strength. Her father had come in off the field from cutting wheat, even though it was harvest season he would never miss his daughters wedding. He still carried his wheat cutting scythe as he planned to continue after the majority of the celebration was complete.

Everyone was laughing and talking when suddenly it was silent. All heads turned the direction that seemed to be the source of this silence. And there she was. His bride to be was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, there was no doubt in his mind. Her father set down his scythe and quickly hurried down near her, so as to escort her down the isle. Hidan felt like he couldn't catch his breath, she was so beautiful.

Staring into her eyes as she walked down the isle he knew this was the best day of his life... he was wrong. Suddenly there was a fleshy "Thunk" and her and her father stopped. A dark crimson began to stain her gown and was spreading. From her back protruded the fletchings of a arrow. Hidan watched as she slowly fell to her knee's, then from there to the ground. His world was in slow motion, in shock. Bandits had seen the ceremony and decided now was a good time for a raid. Storming the field where they held it they slaughtered people left and right, screams and the stench of blood filled the air. Hidan watched, his mind unable to process this information. Then one of the bandits began to tear the dress of his love, seeking to sell it later. Hidan... died.

What now stood in his place was a mindless vessel of fury. And it sought only one thing... destruction. Picking up the wheat scythe that was leaned against the nearby table he walked slowly towards this enemy who was still working on the dress. One bandit noticed him and ran him through with his sword... or attempted to. But in midtrust Hidan swept the scythe, cleaving the mans head from his neck. His allies heard their comrade die, and looked to see what had happened, furiously they attacked him. In a short time he killed three more, but was laying on the ground covered in his own blood. A thought came to him. One his mind repeated over and over. "Revenge. Let me avenge her!" An extremely powerful demon was watching the display. Smiling he decided to see what would happen. He bestowed a gift on this human called Hidan. Immortality.

The bandits were laughing as they continued to stick his dieing body with their swords, watching it slowly turn lifeless, suddenly with a roar this dieing body raised up on its feet and spun the scythe around him, killing all the bandits that had been standing over him. With another roar of fury he rushed after the others and slew them as well. The human called Hidan began to change. His eyes grew wild with bloodlust, his hair the silver that was said to be that of immortals, his already muscular body gained strength and vitality that was unnatural.

One by one, even three by three he slew them. Roaring his fury all the time. Hidan was not a skilled fighter, and because of this he was unable to avoid most of the attacks of his opponents. Yet no matter how much they injured him, he just bled, and didn't even look like it was actually doing anything else. One person managed to strike his jugular vein, and yet he just turned his head to look at the guy, then stuck the mans head from his shoulders. Eventually there was not a single man who wanted to fight him. All were either dead or cowering in fear. This man couldn't be human. He had stopped bleeding awhile ago, although that was due to the fact he was out of blood more than anything. First he killed them as quickly as possible, but when there was only a few left he slowly deliberately killed them, making sure they felt every last bit of agony he had to give them.

In about an hours time after the attack he stood alone, all the bandits slain. A hand grabbed his leg. Looking down he saw it was one of the villagers who had managed to avoid fatal injuries, though he would still die if he wasn't treated soon. "Hidan thank Kami-sama your alright. Would you help me up, I don't think I'll last much longer if I can't get to the doctor soon." Hidans slightly crazed eyes flickered from some unknown thought. He reached down... and took ahold of the man by his throat.

"Don't worry I won't make you suffer through all this alone. I'm sure you want to be with everyone else. I couldn't dream of robbing you of that." The man got the look of a rabbit who suddenly realized this was not the place to be. E died with that look in his eyes, and Hidans scythe through his heart. Hidan gently laid his body on the ground, then began to walk through the town. Not everyone had been at the wedding. Some people had been unable to attend, either due to a task that couldn't wait, or they were not feeling well. One by one Hidan knocked on their doors, and informed them of all their friends that had died. One by one he sent them to join their friends in the afterlife. What could be more cruel than knowing everyone you cared about was gone? He was truly a kind person, for reuniting them again.

The demon known as Jashin chuckled watching the entire display. He had suspected this would be entertaining, but this human really took things up a notch. By the end of the day not one human stood in the town... not one human, but one immortal did. He felt he had done for them what he would want them to do for him. Now his revenge was complete, as well as helping all the rest of the villagers. He had no doubt they would thank him once he got to the other side.

Instinctively he walked towards the source of his power. The demon who he could feel as if they were connected. "I'm done. You may take back your power now." Hidan closed his eyes and waited to join his beloved and all their friends in the afterlife... nothing happened, nothing except some laughter that was obviously at his expense. Opening his eyes he demanded what was so funny.

The demon replied "Why you are my little friend. Nothing in this world comes free, and surely not from a demon such as myself. I gave you a gift that has been sought by man since the dawn of time, and you think that you can just say your done? Don't be stupid. You owe me my friend, and I will not let you join your fellow humans in the afterlife until you pay it back with interest."

Hidan considered a moment. It did seem only right to repay one favor with another. "What can I do to repay you?" Hidan knelt down. Thanks to this demon he had been able to exact justice on those heathens, there was nothing he would not do for him.

The demon known as Jashin smiled the smile that demons are known for. "You must kill for me." Yes he would use this human to accomplish many things of that he was sure. Humans were powerful tools if used properly. Deciding Hidan needed a bit more in depth of an explanation he continued. "There is a ritual you must preform when killing people, by using this ritual I will regain some of the power I used to make you immortal. Making a human immortal isn't easy you know, and it takes a lot of energy. Once you have paid me back... with some interest, I will release you and you can go back to your 'friends'."

Hidan nodded without hesitation. Anything... he would do anything this demon asked. He listened as the demon taught him the rituals required. At the end of it all he took the wheat scythe Hidan had and imbued with with his demonic energy. It changed. The blood that had been stained on its blade from all the bandits became permanent. An additional two blades came into being making it a three bladed scythe. Afterwards he said one final thing before he departed. "My name is Jashin. I am everything to you. You exist to serve me until I have told you your debt is filled. Nothing is more important than me. I am the reason you exist. You... are mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hundred years later Jashin had already gained as much as he spent on Hidan, with some generous interest. But everytime Hidan asked if the debt was paid, he said he hadn't filled the interest quite yet. About a year or two more and it would be done. Hidan worked furiously towards this goal. He sacrificed the strongest people he could find, as they gave more power than weaklings. He had partnered up with the most powerful organization he could find, to find the strongest opponents possible. He sacrificed an older man who was called one of the great guardians or something. He didn't really pay that much attention to who they were. His partner Kakuza was bartering about the mans organs with some dood who's name he didn't care enough to remember in a bathroom of all places. He walked out, the smell of piss tried to invade his senses, and threatened drive out the smell of his freshly blood scented robe.

Later he fought against another one of those "Guardians". This man had a beard and always seemed to be smoking a cigarette. How disgusting. The cigarette smoke might taint his robe. Of course he killed this man as well. A mere mortal was no match for the power bestowed by Jashin. There was one thing he had grown to sadistically love these last hundred years. That was the eyes of his sacrifices as they died. The utter shock they always had. Even though ninja's always know that their time can come at any time, in the end when it actually happens they can't believe it. "This can't be happening!" That is what they think he can tell. And he loves to watch it to the end. Every time he saw this he felt one step closer to his beloved... he couldn't remember her name anymore. But her face and what she meant to him would never be forgotten.

Finally he had gotten enough. One more sacrifice was all he needed. He even had the perfect candidate in mind. The student of that bearded man. Yes that little shit had annoyed him a lot in their last battle. Now he would end it all at the same time. Like killing two people in one stroke. For some reason he got the vague feeling that the saying was supposed to be different. Something about rocks and birds but he couldn't see why. Who cared about those things?

As he began fighting he felt the familiar surge rushing through his veins. He managed to get some of his opponents blood on his scythe... that was all he needed. Using the demonic power bestowed on him he created the sigil beneath him required for the sacrifice. Smiling he plunged his scythe through his own heart. He felt the familiar thing that at one time he had used to dislike. That thing called pain. For some reason he couldn't help but enjoy it when it was like this. He watched his opponent clutch his own heart as it took the same damage his did. But of course his opponent wasn't an immortal. Releasing his form he turned and began back to his partner, he would at least say goodbye before he left this world.

Suddenly wires from all directions came and wrapped themselves around him, rendering him unable to move. Glancing back just in time he saw his "dead" opponent standing up uninjured. Impossible! How? His opponent answered his question. "That was not my blood, but your partners. I managed to obtain some of his blood and tricked you into making him your target. The heart that you destroyed was not mine... but his. You may be powerful, but you are no match for Konoha." Suddenly explosive tags he had not noticed before lit his world up like the sun exploding. His body had been nearly destroyed, the only thing unharmed was his head. Which was in a pit that had apparently been set up in advance as well.

"No! This can't be happening!" he thought to himself! He was so close. He began cursing his opponent, hiding behind tricks like this and not fighting him like a man! How dare he! He was a follower of Jashin! Hell he was Jashins elite! He would get revenge for this. He was immortal, something like this wouldn't hold him forever. "I'll get out of here! I don't care if I have to use my teeth! I'll fucking kill you!"

The young man slowly... deliberately... took out a cigarette. "I Don't think so. This forest has a way of keeping its secrets... just that. Secret." For an instant Hidan could swear he saw the bearded man standing next to the kid again. "Goodbye." A few more tags exploding sending rocks down to bury Hidan in darkness.

Hidan waited. He knew who was coming. And once he got here he would get out, and kill that brat! Jashin stopped right above the spot where he was buried. "Well well, it seems you finally lost. I have to admit some surprise you lasted this long. In the few hundred years you have had this power not once did you bother even trying to use any form of a strategy or battle tactic. Even immortality doesn't guarantee victory Hidan." Hidan waited, knowing he probably deserved to get chewed out. Jashin did that now and then, but as always afterwards he would simply add the amount of power it took to restore his body onto his debt, and then he would go off again to serve his master once again. But this time was different. "Well Hidan, you have been great fun. But I'm tired of you. I think it's about time we parted ways. "Hidans felt an overwhelming surge of joy. He was being released! He could see 'Her' again! Just as he was about to thank Jashin he was interrupted. "Goodbye Hidan. I wonder if you will ever find a way out of there." with that Jashin disappeared. Hidan waited. This couldn't be right. Surely he wouldn't simply abandon him here? He was immortal, and that kid was right this forest was special. Something was keeping him from being able to regenerate. Surely Jashin wouldn't leave him there for all eternity? Hidan was the most loyal servant Jashin had. He wouldn't abandon him! Thoughts along this line continued... for the rest of his unending life.

**AN: Leave reviews! Please and thank you!**


End file.
